Friends Before, Friends After
by fuzzyFez
Summary: The way i imagine how a few friendships in Fairy Tail happened, or what kind of situations i think might happen between two people from the guild.


_Hello, hello!  
__So here i am, presenting you my first multiple chapters work - even though each chapter will be independant of the other._

_I just wanted to thank everyone who read my previous two works, i really appreciate it. I also read you guys reviews, and it made me really happy. I'm glad what i write make you guys happy and enjoying it. I hope i can keeo doing this for a bit more._

_The first chapter is about the way i imagine Juvia and Gajeel's friendship._

* * *

As far as Juvia remembers, Gajeel has always been a part of her life.

He was always here, on the side, silently looking out for her, and he was the very first male the water mage trusted with her life.

They were in the same guild, before their fight with Fairy Tail and joining it. Phantom Lord might have been an awful place and turned the iron dragon slayer into the biggest asshole ever, but it was home for her, in its own way.

It's in that same place where she met the man, not too long after her fourteenth birthday. Juvia has been growing sick of feeling alone, living in constant loneliness wasn't something she would ever get used to. And Phantom was the first place that came in front of her during her hard phase.

She entered, and she remembers Gajeel sitting on the bar - not even at the bar like a normal person but on top of it - munching on a metallic fork. The girl remembers how surprised she was - that was definitely not a usual sight after all.

The dragon slayer threw a bored glance at her, checking her out from head to toes before sighing, as if annoyed, and Juvia would have been offended if he didn't got down his spot and walk closer to her before patting the top of her head, looking at her with a slight note of sadness? Pained?

The girl still couldn't decipher the look of the pierced face man.

" **Welcome abroad, kid.** "

As days passed by, Juvia got accommodated to the guild and the different people composing it. And all of them were pretty clear : she had to stay away from Gajeel. Apparently, the man was such an asshole that he wouldn't even mind hurting his comrades during a fight - which is why the iron mage usually does his quests on his own.

But Juvia also knew how not to trust anyone from that same guild. Yeah, they accepted her and she fought her place to the top - being now a part of the Element Four, but she was a woman, a young woman on top of that, and all of them tried to hit on her at least once. A rumor even started that apparently, the only reason why no one hits on her more than one time is because Gajeel hits them, which lead to the other rumor of Gajeel supposedly wanting her for himself.

But the blue haired girl wasn't an idiot. She knew that the man was only helping her - as weird as that sounds. It looks like the man knows how hard it is to keep the respect and your high position in that guild, and it seems like he wanted it to be easier for Juvia than it must have been for him.

So she started to hang out with him - or at least try. Gajeel was rejecting her presence for the first three years.

Juvia thought that them both being part of the Element Four might have been her chance to get them close, but the dragon slayer was doing his best to avoid her as much as possible.

Until one time.

Juvia was sitting on her own at a table available in the guild. She has just come back from a mission and it might be midnight - she was too tired to care. Almost everyone has left the guild for the night and she just got her cash for the week given by the master of the guild, which means that she could go home too. But Juvia wasn't in the mood.

Going back to her poor tiny cold apartment and noticing once again how alone she was wasn't something she was impatient to live again.

" **the fuck you doin' here at that hour?**" She jumped on her spot at the sudden raspy voice coming from behind her, and she can't help but throw a glare at Gajeel - who was taking a seat next to her - for scaring her that way.

" **didn't felt like going back home.**" She replies, resting her chin on her palm, letting out a tired sigh, eyes still on the iron mage nibbling another fork - this man was definitely one of a kind. "** Juvia hates feeling this lonely.** " the man finally glances at her, one eyebrow raised as if what she just said was one of the dumbest thing he's ever heard.

" **You're not lonely though.** " it was now her turn to raise an eyebrow, almost frustrated at how dense the mage in front of her can actually be.

" **Of course Juvia is! She has no one in the guild who cares about her, all Juvia does is mission after mission and living alone.**

**\- i protected you from the stupid fucks around though?** " Gajeel now frowns, and the girl stops, blinking in surprise.

So this part was not a rumor? Gajeel really kicked away the people who annoyed her?

But how was she supposed to know? Each time she tried to start a friendship with him, he simply brushed her off or mocked her in front of everyone and yet he does some things behind her back?

" **Juvia's confused.. **" she ends up saying, and the man sighs as he stands up, stretching up his arms.

" **You look too sad to be in a mean guild, kid. **" he ends up explaining as he picks up his bag. " **that place ain't made for you.** " and without further words, he left, leaving her behind, still as confused as before.

Does that mean Gajeel cares about her but just don't know how to make it clear?

" **This was fucking unnecessary! **" Juvia yells as soon as she slams the doors of the guild open, racing towards the table where the iron mage was sitting, feet resting on the said table.

She stops in front of him, fists clenched so hard her nails were almost transpiercing the palm of her hands.

The iron dragon slayer looked up at her with annoyance, a small piece of metal stuck between his teeth.

" **You went too far! **" she continues, seeing that the man wasn't planning on saying anything, simply raising a curious eyebrow. " **That girl pinned on the tree has nothing to do with the mission of capturing the heir Heartfilia!**

**\- can't remember when the fuck i asked for your opinion, kid. **" he hisses, finally understanding the reason behind Juvia's anger. All he did was obeying to José's orders and provoke the fairies. It wasn't his fault these three were that weak.

"** The quest was to pick up the freaking blond girl, not pinning three innocent people on the main tree of that damn city!** " she wanted to keep going and even hit the black haired male in front of her - if he ends up infuriating her more, it might happen sooner than expected - but Gajeel's hand suddenly grabbed her throat, roughly wrapping his fingers around her neck, and she lets out a breath, eyes widening in surprise as his were filled with anger.

"** Don't you ever dare raising your fucking voice in my face again. I am the one who made you who you fucking are today instead of some mage cunt everyone can have his fun with, so know your fucking place.** "

Her eyes slowly fills up with tears and thunder can already be heard outside of the guild as the mage's words were like daggers across her chest. Her hands were shaking, nails pressed so hard against her hands, she could feel something sliding down her fingers - her own blood, all because of the betrayal she was currently feeling from the man filled with hatred in font of her.

"** do you fucking understand?** " he asks, tightening his hold on her neck and she nods, tears streaming down her face - tears of anger have never felt as bad as these ones.

He finally lets go of her neck, and she turns her back to him, not after confirming that she'll fight the supposed ice mage of Fairy Tail like it was ordered to her, already planning on how to get over with all of this mess.

She's tired. No one ever cared after all. Even Gajeel, who she thought protected her, only did it to manipulate her better.

Oh how foolish she was.

Juvia was now laying on the floor, breathing hard, defeated, still in confusion on why the man that was supposed to be her enemy just saved her life. A stranger - a beautiful stranger, she has to precise - caught her before the water mage could even notice what was happening to her, meanwhile her own freaking guild wouldn't even care if anything unusual was happening to her.

And it was her very first time seeing the clear sky. And God did she loved the sight. The brightness of the blue sky, the slow disappearance of the clouds, the sun... It was all thanks to the amazing man that kicked her ass.

" **Looks like Natsu finally defeated Gajeel.** " the ice mage next to her says, and the remark got the water mage out of her bubble at the name of her supposed comrade.

Gajeel never lose.

The iron mage must be in such a bad state at this moment, but as much as she currently hates him because of the previous episode that happened between them, Juvia couldn't help but feeling a little worried. She knows him a little after all, and she has to go and check on him.

As much as it pained her to separate herself from the new love of her life, she stands up, patting the dust away from her robe and saluting the ice mage with a harsh blush on her cheeks before running away - or at least, try to in her state - looking for the iron mage.

Iron mage who was found sitting between the destroyed walls, back facing her, shoulders so tensed Juvia doesn't even need to see his face to understand how angry he actually was.

She sits next to him without a word, looking at Gajeel's bruised hands clenched on his lap.

" **It's okay.** " she whispers, finally looking up at his face - that Natsu guy must have been such a monster to be able to defeat Gajeel and leaving him with these deep cuts and bruises.

The iron mage snorts in response and throws his head back, looking up to the sky.

" **What happened to the sky?** " he asks instead, a scowl on his bruised lips. " **What have they done to you to stop you from crying?** "

Her eyes widens in surprise, glance fixated on the iron mage. He knew since the beginning that the rain surrounding the guild was because of her inner pain and not because of some side effect from being a water mage like everyone usually think?

" **Let's join Fairy Tail. **" she finally says after swallowing her saliva a few time from the stress, trying not to cry from the emotions rushing through her head.

Gajeel knew her better than anyone yet treated her like shit in front of everyone each time he got the occasion to. He was a mixed opinionated complex she didn't knew or ever got able to read.

He laughs hard - for a brief moment because as soon as he starts, he stops, grimacing with pain while holding onto his ribs.

" **Fuck off and join the fucking fairies if you want to. **" he wheezes, and Juvia supposes his ribs are actually broken.

The woman does not insist. She knows him a little after all, and knows he's way too proud to admit needing to join another guild because being alone was also one of the iron mage's biggest fears. But who was she to force him? Can she even force him?

She stands up, and barely got the time to turn around before the man grips on her wrist, head down, letting the water mage look at the back of his hand, waiting for whatever has yet to come from the conflicted man.

" **Looks like you finally found your home, kid. Good luck. You always deserved better than this Phantom mess.** " his first nice words towards her almost crushed her, and she resists crying and beg him to come with her - going in a new place all alone and not knowing anyone, on top of being seen as an enemy still was terrifying her like no tomorrow, but the iron mage doesn't look like accepting her request this soon.

She just thank him, trying not to sob, as she walks away from him, running towards the Fairy Tail guild with the mission of seeing their Master and try to convince him to force Gajeel into Fairy Tail - there's no way she's leaving him behind after all the silent things he's done for her, and after proving her he wasn't the piece of shit he let everyone think he was.

" **You sent that old man on me, huh? **" the familiar voice behind her made Juvia jump and turn around as quick as she could - getting out of her hidden-observing-Grey-sama spot - a big smile on her face at the sight of the red eyes and rough face features she knew too well -the iron mage was really standing in front of her.

**" You joined! **" she exclaims, hands clapping together, eyes almost sparkling with joy at the sight of the Fairy Tail's mark on Gajeel's arm - Gajeel who's currently almost freaked out over the overjoyed expression on the girl's face - something he never saw before.

" **Yeah yeah**. " he groans as soon as Juvia circles her arms around his waist - definitely not used to see the water mage so carefree and even touching him as if it was normal between them two.

The water mage was holding onto him happily, glad the master of the guild got enough forgiveness in his heart to accept the main reason of the war between the two guilds as his child.

" **Everyone's here is so nice, you'll see! Juvia adores it! **" she looks up at the dragon slayer's face, only to notice his eyes were distracted over something else. She follows the glare he was throwing, only to see Levy - the poor girl he pinned at the main tree in Magnolia at the beginning of the events - currently laughing at the bar with the other girls of the guild.

And Juvia knows better than anyone what was going through Gajeel's head.

" **She forgave you. **" she whispers as her arms were loosening their grip on the mage's waist, only to notice just now that the said mage was actually resting his arm on her back - was he really hugging her back in his own way or is she misinterpreting things again?

The iron mage's eyes travels from Levy's frame to Juvia's face, confusion almost readable on his face.

" **She forgave you.** " Juvia repeats, nodding at her own words. " **She actually asked Juvia about you before you showed up.**

**\- she did now? Must be trying to know when to avoid that stupid building.** " The water mage bites her inner cheek, not adding anything else as her eyes went back on Levy who must have felt looks on her as she turned on their direction, looking at the both of the weirdly tangled with a blush before running away, probably embarrassed to be the center of attention for some unknown reasons.

The woman was going to enjoy her former friend's presence for now. She's glad he's not alone. That's all that mattered to her.

"** I think the shrimp fancies me.** " he whistles at Juvia as they sat under the emergency tent, waiting for Lisanna and the rest to heal them. The Tenrou Island getting attacked by some dark guild during their S rank exam was definitely the last thing any of them expected, but their group got able to defeat everyone around them, letting Natsu and his group dealing with whoever's left.

The water mage decides to help out the poor white haired woman by cleaning up Gajeel's wounds, looking for bandages to wrap the deeper cuts on her friend's body, noticing Levy's look on them both - Juvia has heard her once asking Mirajane if something was going on between them, and the simple thought made her snort - no one will ever be better than Grey in Juvia's eyes anyways.

But what kind of surprises her currently is Gajeel, a.k.a the densest person on Earth after Natsu that apparently notices the script mage's small crush on him.

" **What makes you say that?** " the water mage asks instead, wrapping the bandage around Gajeel's left arm.

The man simply shrugs, searching with his eyes the script mage, relaxing his shoulders as soon as her petite frame was on sight, and his behavior didn't got unnoticed in Juvia's eyes, who simply smiles, endeared at the caring behavior the dragon slayer was actually having towards the smallest girl in their guild.

" **Looks like you fancy her too.** " she teases him and he simply snorts, looking at the water mage's hands currently cleaning his shoulder with a cotton ball.

"** I don't really understand her.** " he ends up confessing in a whisper, and if Juvia was surprised that the man is actually talking for once about feelings instead of ignoring them, she's more shocked about the fact of him confessing to her. She was his friend, for sure, and he finally accepted the idea not too long ago, but she never thought he would trust her enough to talk and give away some secrets to her.

Juvia glances again at the script mage who was trying to help out Lisanna on putting the bandages on her giant brother - brother who was making it harder by moving around because the alcohol used as a disinfected was apparently too strong for a man to handle.

" **She's a nice person**. " comments Juvia with a small smile.

" **she's an idiot.** " the iron mage corrects her, wincing in pain as the blue haired woman slaps the back of his head.

"** \- she's not.**

**\- what else other than an idiot fancy the person that hurts her the most?** "

Juvia does not reply to the comment, finally understanding Gajeel's point of view.

He's remorseful.

He's still regretting what he has done to her back in Phantom Lord.

Juvia knows the man. He's too proud to admit being wrong and would rather die than putting his ego on the side. Yet here he was, admitting out loud to her - still in his way - regretting his previous actions.

" **She simply deserves better. **" he finishes before laying down, allowing himself to rest while Juvia finishes cleaning all his cuts, smiling softly towards his friend before whispering.

"** I hope you'll be able to move past your previous mistakes and allow yourself to be happy, Gajeel.** " 

Juvia smiles happily as she sips on her wine glass, watching the mess unfold during Lucy's afterparty, laughing at the blond's crying face, clearly half ashamed, half amused of everyone's antics during something as formal as the celebration of her book.

She shugs her cup in one go, unbuttoning her top slightly - being a light weight wasn't something too funny but that never stopped her from getting drunk and enjoy the bitter taste of some alcoholic beverages.

She scoffs as soon as she spots Gajeel coming back from God knows where, cheeks lightly red and hair messy, with the tiny script mage under his arm.

Levy has told all the girls about Gajeel's confession - and Juvia couldn't help but laugh all along. Even on the verge of dying, Gajeel couldn't bring himself to be cheesy or simply says how much he actually loves the script mage - he had to go all the way and confess in such a tragic way while dying to finally admitting his feelings out loud.

But the water mage was happy this happened.

Not the part where he almost died though- the push it gave him to finally confess, acting selfish enough to empty his heart, because knowing the iron mage and how bad he still feels about the whole thing that happened between him and his " shrimp ", he wouldn't have confessed before long.

" **Don't smile like that, you're looking creepy.** " she can't help but laugh as she watches Gajeel take a seat next to her, a mocking smirk on his face.

Juvia loves the new Gajeel.

She loved the way he finally feels safe enough to be himself, not ashamed to be vulnerable at times, caring openly about people and not even hiding it behind whatever antics he used to be.

He was happy, and that's everything the water mage has ever asked for.

" **How was that small hook up with your filthy girlfriend?** " she smirks, holding in a loud laugh at the sight of the iron mage's surprised face, acting as if he was a teenager who got caught by his parents doing something illegal.

He groans, hitting Juvia's arm with a mumble, clearly embarrassed while the woman couldn't help but laugh louder.

" **God, shut up already.**

**\- your face! **" he sighs exaggeratedly, pretending to be tired by Juvia's behavior yet letting her laugh until she can't breath, the mage also happy to see his close friend so relaxed.

" **saw Grey pulling you on the side earlier.** " he tries to attack back as soon as Juvia's laugh slowly dies, and the woman blushes lightly, remembering the few words they both shared before the ice mage disappeared as usual, before smiling at the iron mage.

" **so this is how how we turned? From badass mean people to mushy and in love, babbling about our significant other to each other?**

**\- You're so annoying i swear to God. **" he mumbles again as she explodes into another laugh, leaning her head on the iron mage's arm, resting her warm forehead against the man's piercings.

" **I know you're asking to make sure Juvia's happy. **" she talks softly, knowing that the dragon slayer's delicate hearing can catch her words despite the noises around them. " **And Juvia is. Juvia's happy you are finally in peace with yourself, and Juvia's also happy about everything going on her side. That's even better that what she actually asked for. Juvia doesn't think anything can be better than this.** "

Gajeel doesn't say anything, simply wrapping his arm around his tipsy best friend's shoulders, holding her close while observing Levy currently fighting Lucy and Mirajane who were probably asking her noisy questions, considering her reddening face, before finally smiling, tightening his hold on Juvia's body against his, letting the girl snoring against his chest.

That was all they both ever wanted. They deserved it, and they've achieved it together.


End file.
